


Забудь

by yuumasakamoto



Category: Gintama
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuumasakamoto/pseuds/yuumasakamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты плакала, когда меня не стало. </p>
<p>__________________<br/>Не знаю, почему мне в голову пришла такая идея... Я бы никогда не убила Сого ;____;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забудь

Ты плакала, когда меня не стало. Твои слезы крупными каплями скатывались по щекам, и ты даже не пыталась стереть их с лица. Я хотел бы хоть раз увидеть твою улыбку, которую так любил, но ты не улыбалась уже давно. Полгода, год, два - я не помню точно. Время потеряло для меня смысл. Та Кагура, которую я любил, - её больше нет.  
И меня нет.  
  
Я следил за тобой каждый день. С утра до ночи. Но ты не знаешь об этом, никогда не узнаешь. Для тебя мёртв, но сердце всё еще не забыло. Помнишь, как мы провели последний день перед моей смертью? Улыбки, поцелуи, громкий смех. Я держал тебя за руку и ни за что бы не отпустил, если бы не тот случай. Машина не справилась с управлением, я оттолкнул тебя - и вот, что получилось. Ты отделалась несколькими ушибами, а я - всем. Возможно, и ты всем. В глубине души я радуюсь осознанию того, что любим тобой до сих пор, но твои страдания причиняют мне боль. Однако, моя боль не больше твоей.  
  
А помнишь: цветы, чувства, любовь, объятия, шоколад, который таял на губах, вечера, проведённые вдвоём, луна, прикосновения рук, приносящие приятную дрожь в сердце? Помнишь? И я помню. Такое невозможно забыть. Невозможно забыть то, что дороже тебе собственной жизни, даже если ты её потерял, вместе с ней утратив всё.  
Я всё ещё слышу, как ты во сне называешь моё имя, и слёзы против воли накатываются на твои глаза. В такие моменты мне тоже хочется плакать, но призраки не умеют плакать. Я сейчас слишком бесчувственный, что даже тошнит. Ненавижу себя.  
  
Если бы я тогда не оттолкнул тебя, то мы бы ушли в другой мир вдвоём. Знаю, ужасно.  
  
Я хочу, чтобы ты жила.  
  
Я не допущу твоей смерти осуществиться.  
  
И вот сейчас ты плачешь опять. Сколько лет прошло? Я не знаю, ведь время потеряло для меня смысл. Но для тебя нет. Я вижу, как ты с болью проживаешь эти ненавистные тебе дни. Ты даже не прикрываешься искусственной улыбкой.   
И в этом виноват я.  
  
Скоро я уйду. Уйду туда, откуда больше никогда не вернусь. И вместе с моим уходом я хочу, чтобы ты вернулась к нормальной жизни. Я хочу, чтобы ты улыбалась, смеялась, плакала от счастья, нашла человека, который был бы тебе дороже меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. И как бы ни было больно, я хочу, чтобы ты забыла меня.  
  
Забудь меня.  
  
Стань счастливой.


End file.
